The novel tie rod ends and ball joint combinations of this invention are especially useful in racing vehicles in which high performance is desired. The devices of this invention provide a reduction in friction such that the required steering effort with regard to both the rotation and misalignment of tie rods can be managed to enhance steering. The problem set forth Supra is magnified by the fact that there are most often at least four tie rod ends in automotive steering systems. The instant invention allows the fit of the ball and socket of the ball joint to be adjusted precisely to eliminate excessive play without having to preload the ball joint like prior art tie rod ends do. Existing tie rod ends contain a preloaded spring or wearable bushing to keep the ball seated in the housing and it is this pre-load that creates the excessive friction and decreases the ease of steering.
In commercial racing, it is desirable to alter the tie rod angles to effect handling, that is, bump steer and roll steer. The prior art situation is such that it requires modifying or replacing spindles and other costly steering linkages wherein usually, tie rod ends are crimped together because of that they must be replaced in their entirety. It is especially critical that the bump steer alignment be maintained so that both the akerman steering and stability of direction are maintained.
In a co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/050,834, filed Jan. 15, 2002, and entitled Premium Performance Ball Joint and System, by the inventor herein, there is disclosed premium performance ball joints and systems that depend on a non-spring loaded ball joint.
The invention disclosed herein provides solutions to the problems set forth Supra and in addition, lends the advantages of the type of ball joints described in the co-pending application to be combined with the novel tie rod ends that are more durable that any of the prior art devices to provide advantages to the automotive community not available heretofore.